1. Field of Invention
Aspects and embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to systems and methods for monitoring and optimizing operating parameters of oil and water well pumps, with specific reference to progressive cavity pumps.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Progressive cavity pumps (PCP) are artificial lift systems utilized in various instances requiring the pumping of a fluid, for example, in the oil production industry for pumping oil from an oil well. A PCP often includes a metallic helictical rotor that spins within a rubber (elastomeric) stator. The stator flexes to conform to portions of the rotor and produce a seal between the rotor and different lobes of the stator. Cavities are formed between the rotor and stator that progress through the extension of the pump as the rotor spins, thus creating the pumping effect.
A PCP is used to produce liquids from wells by installing it down hole and linking the rotor to a rod string shaft and a drive head that will produce the rotational movement. A PCP can also be linked to a down hole motor, hydraulic drive, or any other type of prime mover.